


Symbol of our love

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A lot of happy and sappy feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Out of boredom and curiosity, Alec, who is home alone in Magnus’ loft, decides that it would be a good idea to try on some of the warlock’s jewellery. However, as he is on the mission of trying out Magnus’ things, he finds something that catches him completely off guard. The thing that he finds are two rings, with their initials engraved into them.





	Symbol of our love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the new backstage photos of Harry and Matt, on which, Matt is wearing some of Magnus’ jewellery. This, plus talking about this with a friend of mine, who actually brought up this idea first, inspired me to write this. I’m not quite happy with how this turned out, but you know… not everything goes as we want it to go xD
> 
> I hope you’re still going to have fun reading this. It is quite cheesy and fluffy.
> 
> (Also, just a little note; this isn't edited. I'm on a vacation right now and I am practically melting as I'm writing this, so I don't feel like proof reading this at all)

Alec Lightwood was always interested in things that were connected with Magnus. And lately something new had sparked his interests; Magnus' jewellery. The warlock had just so much of it and given his life span, Alec knew that a lot of it must had been pretty old, holding a lot of value and meaning to it. Here and there, Alec would ask Magnus about it and the older one was more than happy to give an answer to his boyfriend. He was happy to see that the Shadowhunter was interested in it. Some of it was so old, that it went almost back to ancient Egypt. With the help of preservation spells, the jewellery looked almost as new. However, when Magnus tried to convince Alec to wear some of it, the younger one would always shy away from it, saying that it wasn't really for him. He was a fighter and in Alec's opinion, he would look silly wearing such pretty things. Though, deep inside, he wanted to wear some of it. Or try it at least.

 

One day, when Magnus was out for the day, Alec was alone in the warlock's apartment and was pretty bored. At the moment, he was playing with his stele, fidgeting it around with his fingers, like Jace usually did it, but as he dropped it onto the floor, an annoyed groan left his mouth and he looked at the clock desperately. It's been a few hours since Magnus left to meet up with his old friend, Catarina Loss, Alec huffing under his breath and he then just rolled his eyes. He didn't dislike Magnus' friends, quite on contrary, he quite liked them, which said a lot since Alec didn't like most people. And he was planning on visiting along with Magnus, but then the Shadowhunter was called to join the mission, which meant Magnus going alone. The mission was finished pretty quickly and Alec returned back to Magnus'. He wasn't surprised that the apartment was alone, Magnus sending him a text earlier that he should wait for him there. Since Alec already had a spear key and was pretty much living at Magnus' already, let himself in.

 

The bored Shadowhunter's eyes located Magnus' jewellery box, well one of them, on the coffee table and Alec smiled, knowing that Magnus probably was wearing some out of it at that moment. Wanting to see what was inside, Alec slowly opened it and looked inside. He knew that he shouldn't be touching Magnus' things without his permission, but what Magnus didn't know, couldn't hurt, right? The first thing that Alec's eyes located was one of Magnus' ear cuffs, which Alec probably liked the most. He loved playing with it when they would lie together in bed, just cuddled next to each other. Alec's eyes then lit up when he noticed a few of Magnus' rings and he narrowed his eyes, his favourite one being the one with a big, golden gem in the middle of it. That was also an antique, probably from the 18th century, at least from what he was told by Magnus. But, that wasn't the reason why he liked it that much. The reason behind his fondness of the ring was because the gem stone on it reminded him of Magnus' eyes, gold and beautiful.

 

Alec put that same ring onto his middle finger of his left hand and he admired it for a bit. It was beautiful, but it just didn't have the same charm on him as it did on Magnus. After that, he added a few more rings onto the fingers of his both hands and frowned, not getting why Magnus always wore so many of them at the same time. They seemed awfully distracting and impractical. But, probably only to him, who didn't have much experience with them. Wanting to see more of the jewellery, Alec walked to the bedroom and peeked inside of another box, this time finding a beautiful necklace, silver with a half-moon pendant. He had never seen Magnus wearing that one, which he found kind of odd since it was beyond beautiful.

 

Alec smiled when he saw himself in the mirror and he touched the pendant; he loved that one the most and he kind of wished that he could keep it, he liked it that much. Also, it kind of looked good on him. He then remembered himself that he was missing bracelets as well, so he searched around a bit and chuckled when he found them; there were so many of them. Some of them were silver, gold, the others were brown, red. Alec decided to go with three of them that looked kind of similar, partially because he saw Magnus wearing them the other day together, which meant that they probably looked good together. They were simple, yet very pretty brown and dark red bracelets, made with little small beads and Alec smiled when he had them around his wrist, turning it around as he was admiring the jewellery. They looked stunning after all.

 

As Alec continued playing around, he was careful not to lose anything, not wanting to upset his boyfriend. Alec went through all of the boxes fairly quickly and just as he was sure that he was done with all of them, his eyes located something, which he knew that it had to be new and it appeared to be hidden for some reason. Well, not exactly hidden, but as Alec was placing the boxes back, he found another box hidden behind the mirror. Curiosity getting the best of him, Alec couldn't really hold back from looking inside,

 

As he picked up the box, he frowned because it was a lot lighter than the rest of them. He thought that it was empty, until he opened it and found a box inside of it. A box inside of a box? It was one those little boxes, usually where the rings were put in. Alec pressed his lips together. There had to be reason why Magnus had that box hidden in such a place. However, in the end, Alec still opened it and his eyes grew wide when he saw two rings inside of it. His heart started beating faster, thinking that they might belong to Magnus and one of his exes. One of the rings was slightly bigger than the other one, both of them silver. They matched, so to whoever they belonged they must've been given as a pair.

 

Alec didn't take the rings out of the box, but he did bring them closer to his face and narrowed his eyes as he continued to study the two rings. They were pretty simple for someone like Magnus, whose tastes were a lot more excessive. Honestly, Alec could easily see waring one of them and he let out a hitched breath when he saw that one of them had a brown-greenish crystal in the middle, while the other one had a golden one. Alec's heart skipped a beat when he saw what was engraved in the rings from the inside.

 

_A.L. & M.B._

When Alec saw that, he almost dropped the box. Wanting to make sure, he looked closer again and he just gasped when he saw the initials for the second time. A.L. & M.B. Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane, right? Alec felt his throat squeezing, his lungs feeling out of breath. What were they? With shaky fingers, Alec quickly closed the little box and put it back into the bigger one, chewing on his lower lip. Were they engagement rings? A bit soon for that, wasn't it? They were together for only six months, so to the Shadowhunter that felt too soon. They didn't look like engagement rings, did they? How those were even supposed to look like? He didn't give one to Lydia, so he had no idea.

 

As Alec was in the middle of emotional breakdown, Magnus returned back home. He portalled himself back to his living room, a grin on his face since he was kind of expecting Alec waiting for him there. Disappointed that that wasn't the case, Magnus cocked his head to the side when he saw his jewellery box on the coffee table opened and he narrowed his eyes. He remembered closing it, but when he saw that a few things from inside were missing, he chuckled. Was Alec going through his things again? That happened once before with makeup, Magnus' smirk growing when he remember returning back home and finding Alec playing around with his makeup. He made a mess out of himself, but an adorable one and his smile grew as he peeked inside of the bedroom and saw Alec sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at something.

 

The first thing that Magnus saw were his rings and bracelets on Alec's hands. He hummed, liking it how they looked on his boyfriend and as he stepped closer, Alec finally saw him and in panic closed the box that he was observing and hid it behind his back. A blush crept from Alec's neck up to his cheeks when he was found going through Magnus' things for the second time and Magnus just shook his head, sending him a wink. The warlock didn't mind it really. He found it adorable how much Alec was interested in him and his things, but was sometimes still too embarrassed to ask.

 

“See anything you like, darling?” asked Magnus with a teasing voice. When Alec started removing his rings, Magnus walked to him and held his hand gently, preventing him from removing the rings. “It's okay, I don't mind you wearing them. They look good on you. So do the bracelets. You should wear jewellery more often,” said Magnus and smiled when Alec slowly nodded and gave him a smile. The warlock then sat down next to his boyfriend, still holding onto the other's hand.

 

“I'm sorry that I didn't ask you before going through your things,” said Alec and looked up, but the smile on his face remained as Magnus looked down at his fingers, the warlock's fingertips gently grazing against the rings, up to his knuckles.

 

“I'm used to it by now. I know how curious you Shadowhunters can be,” teased Magnus and chuckled when he saw the ring that Alec appeared to like the most; the one with a big golden gem. “You really like this one, don't you?” asked Magnus as his fingers grazed Alec's favourite ring.

 

“Yes, it's beautiful. It reminds me of your eyes,” said Alec and Magnus smiled, dropping his glamour down. He knew that the hunter's weakness were his cat-eyes. He used to be self-conscious about them, but not anymore; thanks to Alec. “Yeah, just like that,” whispered Alec. “Beautiful,” he stammered and hugged Magnus' face with his palm.

 

Magnus' face heated up at the compliment, making him look down as Alec's palm was still hugging his face and providing it comfortable heat. However, as he looked down, his eyes widened when he saw what Alec was wearing around his neck, colour draining for him face when he saw the necklace. He knew that he had that necklace somewhere among all of his other jewellery, but he never wore it. It brought back way too many painful memories. “Alexander,” started Magnus and Alec looked at him. “Where did you find this?” asked Magnus with a small voice, pointing down at the necklace and a furrow formed between Alec's eyebrows.

 

“This?” asked Alec and touched the moon pendant. “I found it among your stuff,” he said and the look on the warlock's face told him that he maybe shouldn't have wear it. “Did I do something wrong by wearing it?” asked the hunter and swallowed thickly, hating that he didn't ask Magnus for permission before he went ahead to just do whatever he wanted to. “Magnus?” he asked, because the other wasn't saying anything.

 

Magnus looked up when his name was called and he quickly shook his head; Alexander did nothing wrong by wearing it. The necklace was stunning, just too many bad memories were attached to it. “This belonged to my mother,” whispered the warlock and looked down again. “That's the only thing I have left from her,” he then added and Alec felt shivers running up his spine, because he knew all too well what that meant.

 

“Oh,” stammered the younger one and quickly reached up, to remove the necklace from his neck. If he had any idea that it held such a deep meaning to the warlock, he'd never put it on. Magnus' family was always a touchy topic, so Alec didn't like bringing up too much. “I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'll take it off,” he said and removed the necklace from around his neck and handed it to his boyfriend. “Here. I really am sorry, Magnus.”

 

“Don't be,” said Magnus and shrugged. “You didn't know,” he then added and took the necklace when Alec handed it to him, looking down it. What were the chances that among all of the things that were in the boxes that Alec chose right that one? That had to mean something, right? Magnus’ mother wished that the warlock would give the necklace to someone who was dear to him. The older one let out a hitched breath as he touched the half-mooned pendant and a sad smile spread across his face. “She always said that this would belong to someone who's dear to me. She wanted me to give it to the love of my life,” he then added and Alec's eyes widened.

 

“Oh,” was all that he said and bowed his head down, the troubled expression on the other's face bringing pain to Alec's heart. “Look, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to and-”

 

Magnus shrugged as Alec's voice trailed off, sighing. Then, his eyes widened and his eyes flickered up to Alec, then back to the necklace. What if Alec finding it was telling him something? If his mother wanted him to give it to someone who is dear to him, _the love of his life,_ then maybe...? Magnus' heart skipped a beat and he bit into his lower lip. The warlock already knew that what he had with Alec was different; Alec was different and he had never felt like that for someone else. In his opinion, Alec already was the love of his life, but that just proved that even more. “You shouldn't be sorry,” said Magnus with a smile and put the necklace around Alec's neck again, his eyes shining with an emotion unknown to Alec as the other kept looking at him. “You're the love of my life,” whispered the warlock and Alec felt his heart thumping hard against his ribcage.

 

“What?” asked Alec, who was visibly shook by those words and he watched Magnus how he touched the moon and then looked up at him. The amount of love in Magnus' eyes took his breath away as he found himself staring at those dark eyes, a glint of gold present as well. Without saying anything, Magnus then placed his hand on top of Alec's chest and smiled when he felt how fast Alec's heart was beating.

 

“I'll explain it to you later,” whispered Magnus with a chuckle and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. “I just... I love you so much Alexander. I'm just so helplessly and foolishly in love with you that is unreal,” he then added and bit into his lower lip.

 

“I-” started Alec, grabbing the necklace and Magnus simply placed a finger over his lips.

 

“Keep the necklace,” said Magnus. “It suits you well, it looks stunning on you so I want you to keep it,” he said and shrugged when he saw the confusion in Alec's eyes. “It's very special to me, even though the memories that come with it are mostly painful. But,” he said. “Maybe it's time to add some happy ones as well,” added the warlock and Alec frowned, finally getting the whole picture.

 

Since Magnus' mother wanted Magnus to give her necklace to the love of his life, Alec just held his breath when he finally began to understand and tears went to his eyes when he heard that. He knew that Magnus had lived a long life and a lot of people had touched the warlock at the heart. However, when he heard that he was the love of his _life_ , Alec was shaken to the core. Magnus was the love of his life as well, but with him it was different. When Shadowhunters found someone, it was for life. And Alec was sure that that was Magnus, his soul mate, his everything. Then, those rings came to his mind and the idea of getting engaged didn't sound so silly and stupid anymore. He was just upset that he ruined the surprise, thinking that Magnus was waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask.

 

“Are you completely sure you want me to have it?” whispered Alec and placed a hand over Magnus', which was still resting on his chest and the warlock only nodded. “I love you too,” said Alec. “You, um, you're the love of my life too,” said the Shadowhunter. “Just so you know.”

 

Magnus grinned and pressed their foreheads together. He then leaned back and a sly smirk appeared on his face when he noticed that Alec was hiding something behind his back and when he was about to snatch the thing away from the hunter's hands, the other was faster and he quickly backed away from his boyfriend. He didn't want Magnus to know that he found the rings.

 

“Alexander, what are you hiding from me?” asked the warlock.

 

“Oh, um, nothing?” said Alec, his voice an octave higher than usual and he felt his face heating up when Magnus started coming closer again. Knowing that he was trapped, Alec pushed the box under the covers and then lifted both of his hands up in the air. “See? There's nothing there,” blurted out the young man and Magnus only shook his head, the smile still present on his face.

 

With a snap of Magnus' fingers, the bed cover was lifted and his eyes widened when he saw just exactly what Alec was hiding away from him. He quickly looked towards the mirror, sighing when he saw that Alec must've found the promise rings he had bought for them not a while ago and Alec quickly looked down, as if he was trying to apologise for finding something that he shouldn't have found. Because he didn't know what to do or say, Alec just stayed quiet and waited for the other one to say something.

 

Judging by the look on Alec's face, Magnus realised that the other thought that the rings were supposed to be a lot more serious and he just chuckling. “Worry not, I wasn't planning on asking you to marry me,” said the warlock softly and placed a hand on top of his boyfriend's shoulder. “At least not yet, we've been together only six months. One day perhaps, I'd love to be bound to you in other ways as well,” he then added and Alec visibly exhaled deeply and Magnus just grinned.

 

“I thought they were engagement rings,” confessed Alec and Magnus just sat there and listened to his rambling. “I almost had a heart attack to be honest. Though married to you sounds lovely, but as you said... it's far too early,” he stammered and Magnus nodded. “But if they're not engagement rings, then what are they supposed to be?”

 

“Hmm?” hummed the warlock and opened the small box, his eyes studying both of the rings for a few moments and he then looked up at Alec. “They're promise rings, Alexander. It's like a symbol of us promising to each other we'll love each other and be there for each other no matter what. I know it sounds awfully cheesy, but you know... I thought it was romantic at the time when I bought them,” said the warlock and sighed. “But knowing that you don't like wearing jewellery, I kind of kept them hidden for some time now, trying to find the perfect time for us to exchange the rings,” added the older one and observed Alec's expression, who was just quietly listening and taking it all in.

 

Promise rings didn't sound so bad and he would love to wear it if it symbolised his love for Magnus. Knowing that such a little thing carried so much meaning, Alec felt his heart fastening and he felt his face heating up, but that time he didn't shy away from asking Magnus another question. “How about now? I mean, uh, right now seems like a good time for-”

 

“My, my, Alexander, you're full of surprises today,” said Magnus. “Here was I thinking and worrying about how you wouldn't like wearing it, but now you're practically begging me to put it on your finger?” asked Magnus playfully and Alec just chuckled.

 

“The rings symbolise our love for each other, right?” asked Alec with a smile and confidently took out a ring that had a brown-greenish crystal in it; he knew that the crystal symbolised the colour of his eyes, which meant that it was probably for Magnus. Also, it was a bit smaller, so that was another way for the hunter to know. Magnus nodded at the question and stopped breathing when Alec took the ring which was meant for him and then held up his hand, putting the ring onto his ring finger of his left hand. “It looks stunning on you,” added the hunter and the warlock bit into his lower lip.

 

Magnus put the other ring onto Alec's finger as well and smiled. “Yes, this is the symbol of my... _our_ love,” said Magnus and gasped when Alec took his hand into his own one and linked their fingers together, rings touching and he looked up at Alec. “And a promise... a promise for me to love you forever, no matter what.”

 

“Me too,” said Alec and smiled when Magnus leaned closer to press their lips together one more time, Alec chasing after his lips and the warlock _giggled_ when Alec grabbed the back of his neck, just so that he could kiss him again. As they parted, Alec looked down and kept looking his ring; he was happy and proud.

 

 _A symbol of our love_ , thought the Shadowhunter and looked over at Magnus, who was looking at the ring as well, the same thoughts on his mind. The rings were beautiful, just like their love was and that thought made the hunter's face heat up again and in the end he just rested his head against Magnus' shoulder and touched his necklace as well. _The love of his life_ , thought Alec and closed his eyes.

Magnus smiled when he saw how happy Alec looked and then he looked around the bedroom, most of the jewellery boxes still open, some of the jewellery put out on display on the little table. “Alexander, darling,” started Magnus.

“Hmm?”

“You'll have to clean that up, you know that right?” asked the warlock, Alec rolling his eyes, but he just nodded. However, the cleaning up could wait for a little longer, was what the warlock decided on as Alec pushed him down against the bed, climbed on top of him and attacked his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated.


End file.
